Goodbyes
by rika08
Summary: So what's going to happen now that the witch is gone? Ambrose has his brain and Cain's leaving! But does he really want to leave? And what does D.G. have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes

Goodbyes are a tricking farewell. They can be said for the day. They can be said for a permanent farewell. The painful thing about saying goodbye, is knowing that you may never see them again. And realizing, goodbye could be the last thing you ever say.

The fall of the Wicked Witch spread quickly through the Oz. The people rejoiced throughout the land. The long coats were captured and put into prison, while the earlier prisoners were released. Several of the resistance, who assisted in the end of the Witch, were made into guards.

However, with the fall, came the parting of ways for our friends. For the resistance men who did not become guards, they packed up their wagons and horses, preparing to return to their homes. Cain stood in the lead of the caravan of wagons and horses. He readied his own horse and wagon.

D.G. watched Cain as he loaded the last of his cargo into his wagon. "You're one of the most famous men in the Oz, and yet you're leaving."

"Trust me kid, you don't want me around anymore." Cain replied.

"Yeah, your training as a Tin Man wouldn't help the new guards whatsoever. And you have a lousy sense of humor." D.G. stated.

Cain smirked and looked at D.G. "Kid, I've been a Tin Man, locked inside a Tin Suit for a few years, a body guard, and a father. I'm tired. And I want to finish my job as a father." Cain grabbed the latch to the wagon door and locked it. The latch on the opposite side fell off the wagon as Cain locked the first latch. D.G. picked up the latched and locked in onto the wagon.

"Well Princess, can't say I'm not going to miss you. You ever get into another jam, you know where to find me." Cain said.

D.G. cringed her face, "Inside a Tin Suit?"

Cain couldn't help but smile, "Somewhere around there."

"We could really use your help in rebuilding the Oz." D.G. said.

"Princess, Glitch has his brain back. You don't need and ex-Tin Man around to help. I'll only slow things down." Cain explained.

"Cain, slow us down? I guess there's a first time for everything." Glitch said. He walked into the sunlight. His once zippered head had lost its zipper. Only baring a scar down the center of his head.

"Wow, Glitch has a sense of humor. Who knew?" Cain stated.

"That's Ambrose to you Cain. And yes, I do. Among the other qualities, I regained. I'm sorry to interrupt, however your mother wishes to speak to you Princess." Ambrose explained.

"Looks like we better say goodbye now." Cain said.

D.G. nodded slowly. She held out her hand, "Goodbye Mr. Cain. And thank you, for everything."

Cain shook his head, "Princess don't shake." Cain bowed to D.G. "Goodbye Princess."

D.G. quickly walked back into the palace before she cried. She had pressed her luck enough, now she had to go before they all saw her cry. Cain watched her walk off in a hurry into the palace.

"Mr. Cain, I don't need my entire brain to see that you care about D.G." Ambrose said.

Cain turned to his horse, "That kid's the reason I'm out of that Tin Suit. Of course I care about her."

"Not what Ambrose mean." Raw said. He walked from the trees and joined Ambrose and Cain.

Cain looked from Raw to Ambrose briefly, "You're both imagining it."

"Are we? D.G. seemed pretty keen on wanting you to stay." Ambrose stated.

"So what does that have to do with my feelings for her?" Cain asked. He tightened the saddle to the horse.

"You were giving her reasons that aren't plausible." Ambrose answered.

Cain looked at Ambrose, "Watching after my son isn't plausible anymore?"

Ambrose motioned his head. Cain turned and saw his son Jeb. Jeb was readying his horse for their journey. A young woman walked up behind Jeb. She tapped Jeb's shoulder. Jeb turned to the girl. He smiled, lifting her up and spinning around.

"I think the job of watching over Jeb is taken." Ambrose said.

Cain nodded, "But that doesn't mean I should stay." He turned back to his horse.

"Should or want?" Ambrose asked.

"Both." Cain snapped.

Raw put his paw on Cain's left shoulder. "Lie. Want…very much…to stay."

Cain brushed Raw's paw off his shoulder. He walked to the wagon and pulled out a bag. He placed in on the saddle of the horse.

"If you want to stay, then stay." Ambrose said.

"I can't." Cain answered.

"Why not? D.G. wants you to stay. Raw just told us you want to stay. What's holding you back?" Ambrose asked.

Cain stared at the ground and whispered, "Adora."

Ambrose and Raw were silent. Raw walked back towards the palace. Ambrose nodded and placed a hand on Cain's shoulder.

"A very good reason Cain. But remember something; love can bloom more than once. But once denied, it can never be revived." Ambrose said. He left Cain and walked into the palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, ok, a little long, but what did you think? R&r please!!!!!!!! I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Cain mounted his horse. Jeb rode up to his father. The young woman sat behind him on the horse.

"The wagons are ready father." Jeb said.

"Let's move out then." Cain answered. He looked at the girl sitting behind Jeb.

"Father, this is Lina. She was one of our inside spies within the city walls." Jeb explained.

Cain tipped his hat at Lina.

"Father, after Azkadelia's fall, we planned to marry." Jeb finished.

Cain nodded, understanding. "Congratulations son."

Jeb turned to Lina, "Could you inform the others we'll be leaving soon."

Lina nodded and dismounted from Jeb's horse. Jeb turned to his father. "Father, what are your plans, now that Zero's taken care of?"

"I planned on returning home, and fixing it back up." Cain answered.

"I heard the entire conversation father. And they're right."

"Excuse me?"

"You're needed here. You know you are. And you're scared of facing it." Jeb explained.

"Who taught you to speak to your father that way?" Cain asked.

"Father, how can you leave her now? After everything that's happened, are you going to turn your back on her?" Jeb asked.

"It's not that simple." Cain retorted.

"That's a lie and you know it." Jeb snapped. "You saw how she acted while you prepared to leave. You saw her run into the palace."

"What's your point Jeb?"

"That she want's you to stay for the same reason you want to stay." Jeb finished.

"If that' true then why didn't she tell me?" Cain asked.

"Maybe she thought she didn't have to, because she hoped you felt the same way?"

Cain didn't reply. He turned his head towards the palace. He saw a figure leaning over the balcony. He didn't need three guesses to know who it was. Sighing deeply, Cain turned back to Jeb. "Princess' don't marry Tin Men."

"Ex...and a resistance fighter." Jeb corrected.

"Still a Tin Men. Once one...always one." Cain stated.

"That's not your reason for leaving though. I know that's not."

Cain nodded. "I can't stay because it would feel disrespecting towards your mothers memory."

Jeb grabbed his fathers shoulder, "Mother wouldn't think so. After we escaped, she told me so many things she wished she had said to you. And she prayed every night that you were still alive and would find us. If you could have only seen the pain, she was in. She made me swear, not to put myself through that same pain. I know she wouldn't want you to feel that same pain she felt."

At that moment, Lina returned. "The wagons are ready for the orders."

Jeb aided in her mounting. "Maybe it's time you do something for yourself?"

Cain took one final look at the balcony. "Move out." He started riding from the palace.

Jeb sighed bitterly. _Fool._ His horse followed his fathers and they rode away from the palace.

The wagon caravan travel slowly from the palace. One by one, the wagons followed the Tin Man from the palace into the surrounding forest. D.G. kept her eyes on Cain until he vanished into the forest. D.G. sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry he didn't stay." Azkadelia said. She walked up next to her sister.

"He had his reasons." D.G. replied.

"But his reason for staying is standing right here." Azkadelia stated. She took D.G.'s hand and gave it a squeeze.

D.G. watched the caravan until ever last wagon vanished from her sight. She sighed again.

The Queen silently entered the room. She stared at her two daughters. After years of fear and prayers, they were finally together.

"Perhaps my dears," The girls turned to see their mother standing behind them. "it is time to take a long awaited trip. Fanaqua, perhaps?"

Azkadelia smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea mother."

The Queen smiled, "Gather your things, we shall leave today." She turned and left her daughters together.

Azkadelia turned back to her sister. D.G. turned back towards the caravan's. "Thing's will work out Deej." She whispered. Az let go of her sisters' hand and left her to pack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain led the wagons through the forest. As they journeyed father from the palace, his thoughts wondered back to D.G. His first thoughts of her, well…he thought she was out of her mind. Looking from the tin Suit, she had charged into the hologram of his family, carrying only a stick. She had to be strange, charging into a group of Longcoats, real or not, and traveling with a supposed criminal.

Although, when he fell out of the Tin Suit, he didn't know what to think. Several people had passed him over the years, and no one had given him a glance. But there she was, she saw him inside and opened the Tin Suit. He hadn't asked her. She simply freed him, and then asked for directions to finding her parents.

Then there was the papay. Oh yes, that was fun. They gained another member, he gained a bite, and they all jumped off a cliff. D.G. was so willing to help Raw. If he hadn't cut the trap himself, she probably would've tried to take it from him herself. During Azkadelia's entire rein, he had never seen someone so trusting. D.G. had trusted everyone, himself, Raw, Glitch, and Toto. Now he had almost gotten them captured, but D.G. gave him another chance.

Of course, nothing quiet compared to the Northern Islands. Being shot, falling several feet into a frozen lake, and hunting through Azkadelia's castle wasn't exactly what Cain had signed up for. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was worried about D.G.. However, he hadn't expected to be greeted by her, with a hug. Eight years in a Tin Suit, watching your family suffer, he didn't know how to react. He felt like he had a heart again. And when Toto had hurried to alert them that D.G. was in trouble, he could've sworn his felt his heart stop. But seeing her walking towards them steadied him.

The day of the invasion, he didn't expect D.G. to give them a pep talk. All things considered, she did a good job. She never gave up on any of them, and she even managed to bring her sister back from the witches clutches. But he felt something different when she called him _"Mr. Cain"_. Suddenly, formality didn't sit well with him. Then she held out her hand, probably she realized that he might have been uncomfortable. But he took her hand and hugged her. However, today, she had stretched out her hand for him to take. But this time, he hadn't. He left her.

"Father?" Jeb's voice brought Cain back into reality. He hadn't realized that his horse had stopped. The rest of the caravan was slowly coming to a stop.

Cain looked back. He could make out the palace tower over the treetops. He thought back on leaving, knowing D.G. had been watching him leave. His eyes fell back upon his son.

Jeb looked at his father in confusion.

"I'm proud of you son." Cain said.

"Father?" Jeb asked.

Cain tipped his hat. He dug his feet into the horse's side. The horse raced back towards the palace. He could hear Jeb's faint calls for him. Still, he rode hard towards the palace. Towards D.G.

The horse came to a halt in front of the palace doors. Cain jumped off the horse and pushed open the doors. To his surprise, and to the people, he found three unexpected people, waiting for him.

"You came back?" Ambrose asked.

Cain nodded breathlessly, "Where is she?"

"Gone." Raw answered.

"What?"

"They left right after the caravan." Ambrose explained.

"Where?"

"Fanaqua." Toto answered.

"Then that's where I'm going." Cain turned to leave.

"Not without us." Ambrose said standing from the floor.

"We come."

"We all waited, hoping you would come to your senses Tin Man. We stopped the wicked witch, what's one more journey to us?" Toto explained.

"Bottom line tin Man-"

"We come." Raw said.

Cain nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

D.G. stood on her bedroom balcony. She looked out at the clear lake. The suns light reflected beautifully off the water. Like hundreds of glittered butterflies hovering over the lake.

A knock came from behind her at her door.

"Come in." D.G. called.

Azkadelia peaked her head into D.G.'s bedroom. She smiled warmly, "how are you?"

D.G. shrugged. "I don't know."

Az entered fully into D.G.'s room. She walked over to her sister. "Still thinking of him?"

D.G. nodded, "I was so sure he'd stay. If not for me, then at least for the Oz." she forced her threatening tears back.

Az wrapped her arms around D.G.'s shoulders. "We all were. Just give him a little more time."

"I'm just fooling myself. He won't come." D.G. said.

"Don't give up on him Deej-"

"Az…please…I need to be alone." D.G. said. She didn't want to say it, but she needed to think.

"Very well Deej, just know I'm always here." Az replied. she gave her sister a comforting squeeze and left her to her thoughts.

_I was stupid to think he'd stay for me. He has his son to look after. I nearly thought he cared for me the way I care for him. _D.G. thought. a single tear rolled down her cheek. D.G. did her best to ignore it and kept the rest of her tears from falling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are you going to say to D.G. Cain?" Toto asked.

"That's none of your concern." Cain answered.

"I beg to differ. We all got to know D.G. and we all care about her. For her safety, we deserve the right to know." Ambrose explained.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Cain answered. He only said it to hide the fact that...he really didn't know what he was going to say to her.

Their horses picked up speed, as they grew closer to Fanaqua. Cain couldn't help but ask himself the same dreaded question that he will eventually have to face.

_What am I going to say to her?_ Cain asked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azkadelia sat on the swing in the gazebo. The sound of galloping horses echoed over the calmness of the forest. She turned to the maze. If needed, she would fight to protect her sister. The horses stopped, footsteps took the place. They grew louder and closer.

Toto exited through the maze first. Azkadelia relaxed. Ambrose and raw followed. Cain exited last from the maze. Each one seemed to be out of breath. Az stared at Cain in disbelief.

"Ah,...Princess Azkadelia," Ambrose huffed. "do you know...where D.G. is?"

Az nodded, her eyes still on Cain. "She's in her room."

Cain looked at the vast palace. There had to be hundreds of rooms. "Whish one?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won nothing


	5. Chapter 5

D.G. sat on the railing of the balcony. She leaned against the wall, hiding from the door. Her right leg hung off the railing, nearly touching the floor. Her left leg bent with her on the railing. D.G. looked up at the sky, the two suns slowly setting.

_He's probably in Central City right now, settling down for the night._ D.G. thought. She sighed deeply and brought her right leg up onto the railing. _Why didn't I just tell him then? Maybe I was just kidding myself. He only found out a few days ago that his wife died._

Once again, a subtle knock brought D.G. back to the painful reality. D.G. hugged her legs closer to her body, hoping Az would leave if she ignored her. She pushed her body against the wall, knowing if Az came in, she wouldn't se her and leave.

But the knocking didn't cease. D.G. sighed, "Az, please leave."

The knocking ceased. D.G. closed her eyes and sighed again. Very quietly, she heard her bedroom door open. It creaked open and then shut. D.G. pushed her back off the wall and brought her feet to the floor. She walked into her bedroom, her door was slightly ajar, but no one was inside. D.G. walked to her door and shut it, locking it.

"Looking for someone Princess?" asked the all too familiar voice.

D.G. resisted the urge to spin around. Slowly, D.G. turned to body around. Her balcony doors were wide open, but no one stood there.

"Now I'm hearing things." D.G. stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not." His voice came from the balcony.

D.G. walked out to the balcony. She still couldn't see anyone there. With her back to the doors, she grabbed them and closed the doors she leaned against them. From the corner of her eye, she could make out someone's figure.

He sat leaning against the wall, where D.G. had been sitting. He left leg sat in front of him, used as an armrest, his hat in his left hand. He didn't turn to face D.G., nor did D.G. face him. She walked to the opposite side of the balcony and sat down.

"I thought you were heading home." D.G. said.

"Plans don't always go the way you think." Cain answered.

"So what are your plans now?" D.G. asked.

"I'll probably assist in guarding the Royal Family. The Princesses have an act for getting into trouble." Cain explained.

D.G. gave a small smirk. She stared out at the lake. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Cain looked down, "That depends on a few important things."

"Like what?"

"How long it takes to train the guards. How long I can deal with glitch." Cain turned his head to her. Her eyes still watched the lake. He brought his left leg onto the floor and face D.G. fully. "And how long you can put up with me."

D.G. thought her heart stopped for a second. Her head turned towards Cain. He was staring at her. He was serious. Her mouth hung partially open in shock. "What was that?"

Can was standing, still facing her. "You're the Princess D.G., you decide how long anyone stays. This is no different. It's up to you how long I stay this time."

D.G. stood up and faced Cain. She looked him straight in the eye, "I don't want you to leave."

Cain gave a small smile, "Then I won't leave." He bowed to D.G. ad opened the door. He walked back into her room, heading for the door.

D.G. stood on the balcony, her heart began speeding up. _I told him to stay. I told him to stay! But, why is my heart speeding up?_

Without even realizing it, she was walking into her room. Cain was already at the door. He grabbed the doorknob. D.G. started running.

"Cain wait!"

Cain turned quickly. D.G. flung herself into Cain's arms. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave." D.G. said.

"I'm not leaving this time kiddo. Don't worry." Cain whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Ok, this was my first Tin Man, so be nice!!!


End file.
